


惊蛰/Awakening

by ssabriel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssabriel/pseuds/ssabriel
Summary: 一场意外，两个相互慰藉的灵魂，三月惊蛰时分的蛙鸣虫吟。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 六年前的故事。

「到了惊蛰，大地回暖，三麦拔节，毛桃爆芽，杂草返青，百虫苏醒开食，开始有雷声和蛙鸣。」

 

-

 

纽特·斯卡曼德不会忘记，一九二零年的那个冬天。那时他还和他的兄长忒修斯住在一起，休学的纽特和休工的忒修斯两个人时常呆在屋子里面面相觑。

某个风雪交加的晚上，他与忒修斯坐在客厅里边烤火边下巫师棋。桌上放着大前天的《预言家日报》。当然，没人留意到，那天一大批黑巫师袭击了美国魔法部建立在狼人聚集区的一处安全屋，在那里面执行侦察任务的七名傲罗行踪暴露，受到狼人与黑巫师的两面夹击，全部遇害。

当一阵巨响在屋子里炸开时，纽特的第一反应是房子糟了雷劈、或者是院子里的那几只雄性炸尾螺又干架了。

最后的结果是，这两件事一样都没发生。忒修斯心明手快地把他护到身后，门应声而开，雪花和冷气涌进来，很快将玄关的地面染上一层白霜。一个人影在那儿摇晃了一下，转而便重重摔在地上。

忒修斯好像认出了那个人似的，手忙脚乱冲上前去，然后铁青着脸，扭过头来要纽特赶快把阁楼的那间客房收拾出来。

纽特从房间走出来，正看见忒修斯打横抱着什么人跑上楼。侧身给他们让道时，纽特瞥见了苍白的额角和几缕散落的湿漉漉的黑发。

再回过神来，他发现自己正盯着从玄关到楼梯过道上一滴滴的血迹，越来越密集的一路延伸进了阁楼的客房里头。身体先于头脑运转的，纽特转头冲进地窖去拿他的草药箱子。

纽特头一次见伤得这么重的人，活人。若不是忒修斯正在一旁绷着面孔拿魔杖修复一些筋骨伤，他甚至怀疑对方是否真的活着。

查看伤口以便调制止血剂时，他尽量克制着自己去数那个人身上断掉的肋骨。烧伤、锉伤，咒语留下的魔法伤痕，这些都不算什么。最严重的是一道从左肩头直直划到右侧胯骨的割伤，伤口极深，几乎把人劈成两半，好像整块肉都被生生挖走了一样。

没什么东西能弄出这样的伤口，除了…“移形换影？”纽特不确定地问忒修斯。

他兄长神色凝重地点点头。

“多远？”纽特打了个寒噤，把调好的药剂一股脑儿倒在那个人的伤口上。伤口滋滋冒烟，然后像藤蔓生长那样开始缓慢愈合。床上的人难以觉察地低哼了一声，但纽特还是留意到了。看到那个人压抑痛楚的神情，他莫名有点鼻子发酸。

他想大约是这情景令他想起了几年前在非洲遇到的一头受伤的毒囊豹。它伤得很重，绝望地警戒周围的一切。纽特那时候对防护咒语的熟练掌握程度还不足以抵御毒囊豹释放的毒素，只能徘徊在几十码开外，眼睁睁看那曾经美丽强大的生灵慢慢咽气。

“以珀西瓦尔的水准，加上这伤势，我敢说，起码从大洋彼岸。”忒修斯听上去忧心忡忡。

“从…美利坚？移形换影到这里？带着这些伤？”纽特设法堵住一处伤口的血流，效果十分不佳。

忒修斯不可置否地点头。

“梅林的胡子啊！他是怪物吗？”

 

忒修斯的“怪物”朋友用了差不多一礼拜的时间，才恢复到可以开口说话的程度。在这期间，纽特了解到他的名字是珀西瓦尔·格雷伍斯，傲罗，他兄长为之效力的同级魔法部机构在美国的秘密联系人。他们相互通讯已有一年之久，但显然，他兄长的保密工作做得很好。纽特直到那天晚上之前都不知道有这样一号人存在。

这天早上，纽特按常去房间给这位不速之客换药。虽然咒语更轻柔，但他还是选择用手操作，以便更仔细地检查他的伤势。当揭开格雷伍斯胸口的棉纱布时，纽特凑得那么近，鼻尖都快要贴到对方胸前的皮肤上了，他的卷发从前额落下来，在格雷伍斯的脸上扫来扫去。

“快躲开…” 突然，他听到面前的人发出了一声嘶哑的警告。

纽特惊得往后跳了一步，差点跌倒。

“阿嚏——！”“你小心——！”

纽特的警告还是太迟了。床上的人打了个不大不小的喷嚏，但依然很大程度地牵动了伤口。纽特眼看着格雷伍斯的脸都白了，神情痛苦地倒回枕头上，只得十分不好意思地微笑一下。

“你…你断了三根肋骨，有一根几乎把左肺叶戳穿了，差几哩就要伤到心脏。我哥哥弄好了你大部分的断骨头，不过你胸前那道伤口太深，我的药草也只能止住血，剩下的得等它自己愈合。”纽特眼神躲闪，盯着自己的魔杖尖，“感谢帕拉瑟，我们都以为你要死了。”

“好吧，我没有，对吗？”从疼痛中缓过来的格雷伍斯显得无措。“这些，”他指指身上包扎手法娴熟的纱布，“你做的？”

纽特用力朝自己点了点头，“嗯。你…你得换药。我得给你换药了，我是说。”他重新往格雷伍斯的胸前靠过去，俯下身去弄那些绷带。他弄了一会儿，突然想起什么似的，停下手中的动作，把额头前垂下的刘海捋到一边，夹在耳朵后面。

格雷伍斯盯着面前这个连雀斑都泛起红晕的年轻人，笑了。纽特第一次发现，面容冷酷的陌生傲罗，笑起来居然如沐春风。

第二天，纽特起了个大早，去厨房做早饭，把正在院子里清理地精的忒修斯吓了一跳。“为什么不让这些无辜的生物们待在属于它们的地方呢？”通常，忒修斯会听到纽特诸如此类的抱怨，那天早上也并没有如期而至。纽特一心一意扑在早饭上，他原本就不太熟练的烹饪咒语如今更是有些生疏了。

“砰——！”纽特的汤锅发出一声巨响。

“哎呦喂——！！”被忒修斯旋转着扔出花园的地精发出一声尖叫。

等纽特端着早饭出现在格雷伍斯的房间门前，已经快到中午了。太阳从倾斜天花板的气窗外照进来，正好洒在被子上，看起来暖洋洋的。

格雷伍斯倚着床头的靠枕半坐在那儿。他穿了忒修斯的棕白条纹睡衣，衣服在他身上大了一号，显得有点儿松垮垮，太阳光给他周身打上一层金色的轮廓。他神情放松，嘴唇和皮肤由于失血过多的缘故仍很苍白，但嘴角挂着笑意，英俊的令人心悸。

有一瞬间，纽特私心觉得他就像一只自己秘密饲养在阁楼里的、正在沉睡中的雷鸟。强大，美丽，正直，温存，正把最不设防的一面展现在自己面前。转瞬，他便为自己产生这种想法而感到羞赧难当。

“早上好，纽特。”格雷伍斯费力地把自己从靠枕上撑起来一点。

纽特端着早饭走到他面前，用无杖魔咒调整了一下格雷伍斯背后的靠枕。“你应该躺下的。”

“印象深刻。”对方扭头看了看腰下服服帖帖的靠枕。“听忒修斯提过，你本应该在…念六年级？”

纽特点点头。

“这个年纪的巫师，对无杖咒有所掌握十分难得。”

“只是些小把戏罢了。我有时…嗯，忙不过来的时候就用这个帮一把手。”纽特不知道为什么，把自己忙于搜集和饲养各种动物的部分给含混了过去。

“斯卡曼德家的巫师都很有天赋，你哥哥就是很好的例子。”格雷伍斯的语调还是温和的，但不知怎么，纽特感到突然难以正视他的眼睛。

“这是你的早餐。”他把餐盘搁在格雷伍斯手边的床头柜上，转身仓皇离开了房间。

 

格雷伍斯恢复的很慢。这一点，着实出乎了斯卡曼德两兄弟的预料。他胸前的伤口并没有多少好转，反而有发炎恶化下去的趋势，疼痛与他时常相伴，逐步影响到他的胃口和睡眠，纽特精心调制的小药剂也无济于事。

他令人忧心地消瘦下去，棕白条纹睡衣在他身上显得愈发宽大。到了临近十二月末尾，格雷伍斯的健康状况已经岌岌可危，伤口化脓让他开始长时间的低烧，胃口也逐渐差到极点，严重的时候接连几天都吃不下任何东西，纽特不得不拿汤匙一小勺一小勺喂给他一点清水。某天纽特去给格雷伍斯换药，瞥见格雷伍斯瘦骨伶仃的胸膛，叫他不由地心一紧。

这样下去不行，纽特有点怕。忒修斯想送猫头鹰去美国魔法部，被格雷伍斯阻止了。他告诉两兄弟，由于他的逃脱，黑巫师必定会密切追查有关他的一举一动，一有蛛丝马迹便会暴露他的行踪，给两兄弟招来危险。他们最常用的方法便是大面积拦截送信的鸟类，同时监视飞路网。

忒修斯深明大义地于是准备亲自乘船去一趟美国。他捎上格雷伍斯的信件（由纽特代写，格雷伍斯口述并印上他的纹章），将要直接交给美国魔法国会的最高行政官，在当时，是由赛拉菲娜·皮奎里担任的。纽特则被留下来，照顾身体虚弱的格雷伍斯。

这趟差旅不无潜在的危险，这令纽特十分担心，以至于隔天给格雷伍斯换药的时候，他头一回对自己的双手毫无把握。屏息凝神、脑子乱成一团的纽特抑制不住手指颤抖，撕裂了好几处皮肉之后，他彻底慌了神。抬起头，正对上格雷伍斯一双温和沉静的棕眼睛，他眼底隐忍的神色，和异常苍白的脸色，让纽特差点哭了。泪眼婆娑中，一双冰凉的手扶住了他的手腕。

格雷伍斯那时候已经很瘦了，手背上的青筋都凸显出来，可那双手仍是宽大且包容的，不重不轻，覆在纽特的手腕上，止住了他的颤抖。

“在想忒修斯？”格雷伍斯低声问。

纽特垂着头，轻轻点了点头，又摇摇头。

片刻，他感到格雷伍斯的手指包裹住了他的，力气不大却使他不得不顺应移动手指。格雷伍斯引导着他捏住纱布的一角，收紧，猛然向上提起，浸血的纱布连皮带肉扯下一片，伤口开始有少量的新鲜血液渗出来。纽特抬头惊异地看格雷伍斯，对方的神色平静如常。

“这很痛！这么一下的话——”纽特语无伦次。

格雷伍斯扭过头去，兀自苦笑了一下，又转过来看纽特。“你担心我。” 他陈述道，纽特脸红了。

“我去给你拿新的药。还有口服的那些草药——我把配方做了些调整。你没有好起来，我不明白，原因出在哪儿……”

“等一下。”

纽特感到衣角被什么扯住了。他停下脚步转身，正好瞥见格雷伍斯的手指无力滑落。纽特感到心跳漏了半拍，抬头，看到格雷伍斯的脸上流露出一种从未见过的神情，就好像他不再有生命。

“不用担心。”他停顿一下，脸上出现了淡淡的抗拒神色。“六个人、六条性命。都是优秀的傲罗，同事，朋友。”格雷伍斯喃喃低语，“我应该躺在那儿的，而不是他们。不是他们。”

纽特不知道自己该说什么。但他好像明白了，这道移形换影所留下的伤口也许不单单刻在格雷伍斯的身体上。他不知道怎么做才能让格雷伍斯好过一点，因此他只得坐到床沿上，笨拙地握住了格雷伍斯垂在那儿的手。他感到对方的手指在自己掌心里蜷缩成一团。

格雷伍斯的嘴唇动了动，没有发出声音。

“你必须得好起来。”纽特别扭地说。“那些草药，我种了整整六个月，它们非常稀有。”

格雷伍斯用一种感动又略带不解的眼神望着纽特。

“非常、非常珍贵。你喝的每一口都值二十个金加隆。”纽特补充。

 

忒修斯漂洋过海的旅途十分漫长，期间袅无音讯，整整一个礼拜，纽特才在家中的魔法时钟上看到指针跳到了“在陆地”这一格。到了那边，他似乎又因为什么事情需要逗留一阵，不过好在他有写信回来给纽特，这很大程度上打消了纽特的担心。

纽特也给他去信，信件中他们尽量对格雷伍斯只字不提，但纽特有旁敲侧击地描述院子里南瓜藤的长势，以此来暗示格雷伍斯的状况有所改善。忒修斯给他的回复非常有趣，他表示瓜农认为纽特自己有能力种好这种南瓜，于是暂时不亲自来给他提供帮助。等南瓜长好后，再拿油布包了给他寄些过去。

于是纽特猜测美国魔法国会是要求自己先帮助格雷伍斯先把养伤好，暂时不向英国掉配支援以避免不必要的暴露行踪。等他身体恢复后，再隐藏身份返回纽约。格雷伍斯对他的推论大致赞同，只是不大喜欢南瓜的部分。

格雷伍斯现在还无法下床。纽特大多数时间呆在阁楼里，他从自己的卧室搬了一架不常用的小书桌上来，时常趴在那上面给忒修斯回信。格雷伍斯基本上都很安静，他安睡的时间变长了，似乎在弥补前段时间损失的睡眠。只有在纽特喃喃念着给忒修斯写好的字句时，他才会不满地小声抗议，自己这次怎么又是一根南瓜藤。

精神尚好的状况下，格雷伍斯会跟纽特大段大段地讨论魔法知识。尽管纽特理应还在念霍格沃茨，他在动物学和草药学这一块已经小有建树。可他发现，格雷伍斯知道的绝不比自己要少，甚至在有些地方还颇有他独到的见解。除此之外，他还精通许多纽特未曾涉猎过的领域，比如黑魔法防御术。用博学多识来形容格雷伍斯毫不过分。

纽特常常听格雷伍斯讲任职傲罗时遇到的各种险情听得入迷，直到格雷伍斯因为疲惫而不得不停下来，才满心愧疚地发觉自己问得太多，红着脸下楼去给格雷伍斯煮粥。格雷伍斯自己倒毫不介意，还反过来安慰纽特。

事实上，纽特认为格雷伍斯本人和忒修斯口中的那个“高高在上”的人不太一样。的确，他时常令纽特感到望尘莫及，但是用最好的那种方式。他更像位师长，令纽特感到想追随，令他憧憬自己也会成为那样一位优秀的人。

一九二零年的平安夜，忒修斯仍耽搁在纽约，纽特做了一个重大决定：他的“魔法动物救助棚屋”已经初具雏形，他想让格雷伍斯来做他的第一位参观者。格雷伍斯听到纽特支支吾吾地提出这个想法时，显得非常高兴。他身体也恢复得不错，尽管依然单薄，但纽特把他扶下床时，摸到他好像稍稍变结实了一点的胳膊。

当沙漠的艳阳照在格雷伍斯的脸上，投下几道深邃的阴影，转而又被荒原的月光所取代时，纽特清楚地看见，格雷伍斯的脸上露出几丝赞许的微笑。“你感觉，怎么样？”他屏着气等待格雷伍斯的评价。

珀西瓦尔·格雷伍斯转过来面朝他，把一只手搭在纽特的肩膀上。“你知道吗，我多次在信里和忒修斯提到你，你的才华正是我们所需要的。但忒修斯总是婉言回绝我，告诉我你志不在此。”

志不在此。纽特觉得胃被一双无形的手绞成一团。是啊，纽特知道，忒修斯希望他成为一名傲罗，就像他们的父亲曾希望的一样。如今，尽管忒修斯尊重他的选择，却也没有进一步的肯定。而他总因认为自己辜负了兄长，而从不去要求什么。他又有什么资格来要求格雷伍斯呢？

“你正在做的，或者将要做的，会是一件了不起的事。与追随世俗的期望相比，这要有意义很多。”

纽特惊讶地抬起头。他愣了一会儿，然后突然拉住格雷伍斯的手，把他带到一片还未搭建环境与修改天气的空地上。“这里将会有个很高的穹顶。”他抬手指着漆黑的天花板对格雷伍斯说。“这片地方是留给美洲的。”他望着格雷伍斯，眼底闪耀着光芒。“也许有天，这里会迎来一只雷鸟。”

格雷伍斯将手从纽特的手掌中收回，交叠着抱在胸前，“美国已经有很多年没出现过雷鸟的踪迹了，一些人相信它们已经灭绝。伊法魔尼的四个学院之一，就是以它命名的。”

“不，雷鸟仍存在。我会为你找到它。”纽特说。

 

可能是施放了强效拓展咒的皮箱子里太温暖，或是格雷伍斯逗弄刚孵化出的鸟蛇时，脸上流露的神情太温柔，令纽特看得失了神，当纽特将格雷伍斯先送上梯子，而皮箱盖在自己头顶上“砰”地猛合上时，纽特还以为是格雷伍斯破天荒在和他恶作剧。

他茫然无措地拿手去拨箱子的锁，却发现金属搭扣死死铸在了一起，已经被完全封住。隔着两层硬皮箱的内衬，纽特听到外面传来几声巨响，接着是身体倒地的声音。几个低沉的声音叫喊着一些陌生的咒语，音节片段透着不详。咒语似乎造成了皮肉穿透的闷声，外面传来格雷伍斯的嘶哑嗓音，“…这里没有别人。”

紧接着扎进纽特耳朵里的，是一种身体在地板上被拖动的刺耳声音，挣扎与反抗，关节与硬木地板撞击出吃痛的声响。纽特慌了。他必须离开这里，毫无疑问的。纽特的指尖窜起一团火，这是他为了能够方便给鸟蛇蛋孵化加温而练习的把戏，没想到却用在了这里。伴随皮革与木材烧焦的气味，他站到了客厅里，皮箱摊在他身后，被开出一个看上去不可修复的巨大豁口。

几乎是本能的，纽特冲那个快要消失在走廊拐角的高大漆黑身影徒手丢出一个缴械咒。红光打中了门框，走廊传来一声响亮的咒骂，紧接着，戴兜帽的黑影向纽特冲过来，魔杖指着纽特的脸。他速度太快，杖尖冒出危险的火花朝纽特直逼过来，纽特来不及做出反应，只能拿手护住头部。

可这短暂的分神足以让训练有素的傲罗作出反应，格雷伍斯猛地移形换影到纽特的身前，将纽特护在身后，电光石火的刹那，他挥舞魔杖除掉了黑影的武器并将他击昏在地。

短距离的移形换影给尚未恢复的身体增加了负荷，纽特睁开眼睛，看到格雷伍斯的肩膀颤抖，好像随时都会摔倒，却挺直着脊背挡在自己与危险之间。格雷伍斯右手臂的衣袖被割破了，上面多了两道深得令纽特心惊肉跳的伤口，血把破碎布料的边缘浸得透湿。

“你在流血！”纽特惊呼，“他们是谁？”

“黑巫师。”格雷伍斯简短回答了他的第二个问题，无视了第一个。纽特环顾四周，看见客厅另一头还有两个趴在地上的身影… “来了有五个人。”好像听到纽特脑子里的问题似的，格雷伍斯压低了嗓音回答他。他话音刚落，身形便猛地摇晃一下，缓缓跌坐在地。

纽特扶着格雷伍斯没受伤的那边胳膊，欺身挨到他身后用大腿和膝盖撑住他的脊背，使他不至于倒在地上。“你的魔杖…”格雷伍斯呼吸沉重。纽特摇头，“在地窖。”

倏然，纽特感到格雷伍斯往他手里塞了什么东西，低下头，他看到手中多了一根乌木质的坚硬魔杖，他于是抬起手来，用它指着面前的黑暗。

不正常的寂静。纽特对于将会从那片黑暗朝他们逼近的东西，全然不知。可是，格雷伍斯靠在他怀里。他攥紧了魔杖——

“除你武器！昏昏倒地！”突然，门框外面亮起两道刺眼的红光，几乎叫黑暗中的纽特头晕目眩。等他的眼睛适应了光线后，他看到了门框边缘矗立着忒修斯拿着魔杖的、气喘吁吁的身影。

 

不幸中的万幸，这次袭击并非事先计划好的。格雷伍斯从被击倒的几个黑巫师身上携带的物品推断，这些人很可能只是巡逻队的几个小喽啰，误打误撞找到了他们。只要消息未被散播出去，他们就暂时没有危险。

忒修斯是在渡轮接近利物浦的时候，在手表上看到纽特的时针突然跳到了“生命危急”，才移形换影到家门口的，他的及时出现，使走廊里的那两个黑巫师猝不及防地被轻易干掉了。格雷伍斯的伤势虽不轻，却也没有危及到性命，在纽特的精心照料下，有逐渐好转的趋势。唯一可惜的是，这个圣诞节他们只能与绷带和药剂为伴，过得毫无气氛。

等格雷伍斯恢复得差不多，已经转眼到了来年一月底。忒修斯接到一个案子，返回法律执行司与他的同事们前去欧洲执行任务，纽特每天起早贪黑，将他的“动物园”修复得七七八八，他最先孵化的几只鸟蛇这段时间一直住在家里，也终于差不多可以将它们安顿回原处。

正午时分，纽特回到客厅，便看见格雷伍斯坐在沙发上。他的右胳膊还被绷带吊着，面前摆放着几只茶壶。格雷伍斯神情专注地将左手手指放在茶壶的壶口，轻轻摩挲着，皮肤与瓷器相触，造成轻微的柔和声响，一只小小的鸟蛇从茶壶里探出头来，不确定地拿嘴轻轻啄了啄格雷伍斯的指尖，见对方没有动作，便胆大起来，伸头蹭上去，沿着指尖亲昵地缠上他的手腕。

格雷伍斯身体向前倾，原本整齐的短发疏于修理，已经半长及肩，一部分被他夹到了耳后，但仍有几丝从额前垂落下来，令他的脸庞轮廓更柔和。他转了转手腕，看着赖在那上面不走的小家伙，无奈地笑了。看到格雷伍斯微笑的瞬间，纽特有些恍神，他感到胸膛暖暖的，心脏膨胀着升起来，将身体填得满满当当，并且意识到自己没法控制不去盯着格雷伍斯上翘的嘴角。

格雷伍斯才发现像根木头一样伫立在客厅中央的纽特，他抬起头来，把散落的头发拿手指向后捋了捋。“纽特，”他精神不错，“我想出去透透气。”

破釜酒吧距离纽特的住处不远，但徒步过去仍有距离。纽特看到走在身侧的傲罗，略显单薄的身体披着忒修斯的羊皮大衣松松垮垮，看上去有些吃力。

格雷伍斯从美国移形换影到这里时，身上的大衣早已在战斗中被弄得满是灰尘，残破不堪。因为年纪相仿，这段时间以来他一直都在穿忒修斯的衣服，只是忒修斯高大健壮，他的衣服在格雷伍斯身上总显得宽大了一号。

纽特不知道自己是怎么想的，竟向格雷伍斯发出了去购物的提议。出乎意料的是，格雷伍斯欣然同意了，这令他突然不好意思起来。他平时不常逛街，也从不仔细挑选服饰，总是以实用为准，而格雷伍斯似乎是一丝不苟的完美主义者，纽特几乎要后悔提出这不着边际的想法。

他们在破釜酒吧喝了一杯，纽特坐立不安地把他的姜汁汽酒喝了个底朝天，然后红着脸领格雷伍斯去酒吧后院的对角巷入口。格雷伍斯倒是怡然自得，对黄油啤酒的评价也颇高。

“我对这儿不太熟悉，你尽管领着我走吧。”格雷伍斯冲纽特侧过头，好脾气道。他刚刚去掉固定绷带的右手还不太灵便，松松地插在大衣衣兜里，半长黑发被他在脑后系成一小揪，几缕发梢蜷在肩头，显得十分温顺。

“可是，我是说，珀西瓦尔你平时比较习惯穿什么样子的衣服？这里有几家成衣店…”纽特掂着脚，身子转来转去，突然，他感到胳膊被一股柔和的力道拉住。

“去你熟悉的店就好。”格雷伍斯说。

于是，纽特把格雷伍斯带到了他自己常去买野外用品的一家成衣店。他给格雷伍斯挑了一条实用的铁蓝色丹宁长裤、贴身舒适的灰格子的棉麻衬衫、用来保暖的开士米绒薄衫，还有一件看上去古色古香的深棕色翻领麓绒皮夹克，与他的棕眼睛十分相称。格雷伍斯换好衣服，把头发放下来，站到纽特面前。

他个头不算高，但比例很好，加之受伤消瘦的缘故，这些软而厚实的料子穿在身上，完全不显臃肿，反而多了几分英挺。裤子稍紧了些，裤腰包裹着精瘦的腰身，勾勒出大腿美好的线条，裤脚扎进了短皮靴里，更衬得他身形修长优雅。纽特的大脑空白了一瞬，随即对格雷伍斯发出了真心实意的赞美，“这很好看，很适合你。”

格雷伍斯扯了扯开士米绒衫的衣袖，又把皮衣的衣领顺平整。“你喜欢吗？”

“喜欢，非常。”纽特掏出钱包，“您好，这些我们全部都买了。”他冲店老板愉快地表示。

回去的路上，两人相安无事，纽特忍不住时不时侧头看看格雷伍斯，又飞快地移开视线。格雷伍斯有点好笑地低着头，把双臂交叉着在胸前抱起。

“冷吗？”纽特问，他注意到格雷伍斯有点发红的鼻尖和手指关节。这样的天气对他刚刚恢复的身体来说确实有些严苛了，纽特不禁暗自责备自己欠缺考虑。格雷伍斯抬头看了纽特，眼睛被冷风吹得湿润泛红，“有点。”

纽特于是停下脚步，将自己脖子上围的那条旧的赫奇帕奇学院围巾解下来，替格雷伍斯围上。他的胳膊跨过格雷伍斯的肩膀，绕到他脑后温柔地把围巾打了两圈，在前面挽成一个松松的疙瘩。

围巾还带着温度，格雷伍斯的鼻腔瞬间被纽特的气息充满，混合着草叶和泥土的清香，还有在太阳底下晒过的干净被单的气味。是种适合冬天的暖和气味。他感到很舒服，寒气也被驱散了大半。

一路上，纽特的心情原本都是松了一口气的，他还给格雷伍斯磕磕绊绊地讲了个关于护树罗锅的笑话，把他也逗笑了，直到他们快到家的时候，格雷伍斯突然谢了纽特，对他说，等他回到美国会给纽特寄来等值的卓锅作为补偿。

纽特连忙摆手，“就当作是迟到的圣诞礼物。”这不是他会介意的事情，可回到美国四个字，莫名其妙把他的心攥得紧紧的疼。纽特习惯了格雷伍斯的陪伴，他几乎忘了，格雷伍斯是傲罗中的佼佼者，出生入死才是他原本的工作。

不过，纽特有个算不上高明的办法，当碰到什么对付不了的事情时，他就不去想它，就像鸵鸟把头埋进沙里。这一次，他也是打算这么做的。

往后的日子一切如常，纽特又带着格雷伍斯陆续光顾了几次那家成衣店，为他多添置了几套风格类似的衣物可供换洗。

忒修斯忙完回家的那天，看到格雷伍斯坐在客厅里读《预言家日报》，戴了副圆框的阅读眼镜，穿着一看就明显散发着纽特那种田园风光感觉的外套，竟还有几分可爱，一时目瞪口呆，等他缓过劲来，紧接着就要冲去卧室拿照相机。

当然，被格雷伍斯一个果断的滑倒咒给阻止了。

 

那次之后，格雷伍斯便一直没再提回美国的事情，纽特也就一直心安理得地把头埋在沙里。直到三月份的某天，忒修斯突然拿来一张第二天从利物浦出发去纽约的船票，还有一份做工精细的伪造身份证明，让纽特拿去交给格雷伍斯，纽特才恍然惊觉。

纽特推开门，来到格雷伍斯的房间里，却发现屋子里没有他的身影。“…珀西瓦尔？”他不确定地叫了一声。过了一小会儿，窗外传来了轻轻的招呼声，“在上面。”

纽特把船票在证件里夹好叼在嘴上，探出窗户熟门熟路地爬上屋顶。早春的瓦背还潮湿冰冷，但格雷伍斯躺在那上面，胳膊枕在脑后，一条腿搁在另一条腿上。纽特爬上去，在他身旁抱着膝坐，把东西从嘴里取下来塞到格雷伍斯手里。

“忒修斯给你弄好了船票和伪造身份。”他说，尽量不去看格雷伍斯。“明天一早的渡轮，门钥匙就在花园后门的小山包上。”

“代我向他道谢。”格雷伍斯咳嗽了一声，“还有，答应我，继续做你现在在做的事，这很重要。”他认真道。

“我希望。只是我害怕自己仍不够优秀。忒修斯他…要强大得多，他不会由于无法安全地接近一头毒囊豹而眼睁睁看它死去。”纽特不争气地觉得鼻子有点发酸。

“我们都去完成自己能力范围内的职责，世界便是这么运转。纽特，你一直都很优秀。所以要勇敢些，强大起来。这份勇气，是你应得的。”格雷伍斯的声音很低，却很笃定。纽特转过头，发现他也在看自己。

“而我会在那儿，等待那只雷鸟。”

这个时节的夜晚仍然很凉，几天前，这里刚下过一场雷雨，吹过屋顶的风中夹带着湿润泥土的芬芳。空气中有些不一样的声响，纽特不确定，那是惊蛰过后的蛙鸣虫吟，还是自己心跳飞快时血液泵动造成的震颤。

 

-

 

END


End file.
